Lady Ginnem's Pilgrimage
by Ross Illyria Lover
Summary: This is the journey Lulu first made as a guardian when she was guarding Lady Ginnem. Sorry for the long delay i will have the next chapter ready soon
1. Prologue

LadyGinnemsjourney

Prologue 

Many years ago The Machina of Bevelle and the Summoners of Zanarkand Were at war with each other each side build more and more powerful weapons and it was thought that they could have destroyed Spira. Then Sin came and destroyed the cities and the Machina that they were using and in the aftermath all that was left was Sin and the people now have to repent for those who almost destroyed Spira and sin is their punishment for those thing that the people of Spira did so long ago.

The people found a way to temporarily defeat sin a person who trains to be a summoner a person who can call the help of powerful creatures to aid them.

These summoners go on a pilgrimage in order to obtain the final aeon to defeat sin however when they call upon the final aeon to defeat sin it will kill the summoner also. When Sin is defeated a time of peace called the calm comes and lasts until sin is reborn. This is why Spira is caught in the spiral of death because death is the only commanding force in Spira everything revolves around it.

A summoner must visit all the temples in Spira and gain all the Aeons then they must travel past the mighty Mount Gagazet and reach the city of Zanarkand


	2. The Temple Of Yevon Kilika

The Temple of Yevon-Kilika

"The Cloister of Trails lies within are you ready" the elderly priest said.

"Yes I am" the summoner replied "Lulu we shall go at once"

"Yes my lady" the young woman in the black dress said.

They both walked up the stairs to the entrance of the Kilika Trials. Then they entered.

They walked onto the lift and descended deep into the temple.

"So these are the trials we should make haste my lady" Lulu spoke quietly as her voice echoed in this hall. She walked over to the pedestal to the left of the room and extracted a Kilika sphere and placed it into a space near the door in front of her. The door was enveloped in bright orange fire. Lulu then proceeded to remove the Kilika sphere from the recess in the wall. The flames died down leaving only a few embers burning on the floor. They both walk through the door and into the adjacent room there was a pedestal to the left and a hole in the wall with a green sphere in it and a hole in the wall to the right with nothing in it. Ahead of her she could see a hole in the wall. she walked towards the hole and reached forward to insert the sphere into the hole. Her hand was repelled forcefully and a glyph appeared she then turned around and walked over to the pedestal and inserted the sphere into it. "Now lets try this" Lulu murmured. She marched quickly over to the glyph and slowly reached out to the glyph and touched it. Startled he stepped back as the wall ascended into the ceiling revealing the next chamber. Lulu and the summoner walked into the next chamber this was a large room with a path going across the middle of the room lower than the rest of the room this passage was ablaze. Fire ran all the way along the passage if they were to cross they would have to stop this fire. To the left of them there was a hole in the wall. Lulu walked back into the previous room and picked up a Kilika sphere and took it to the hole she inserted it and looked to the passage. She expected the fire to die down however it blazed even brighter than before. Reaching over she took the sphere extracted the sphere from the wall. "Perhaps that other sphere" the summoner suggested. "I think that you are right my lady" Lulu replied. Lulu then proceeded to go to the adjacent room and take the sphere from there. She returned and inserted it into the wall. The wall then slowly moved upward cutting the path of the fire off. The fire in the centre died out leaving them free to cross to the door at the other side. "I think we will need this" lulu muttered as she walked back to the room before and picked up the Kilika sphere. Upon reaching the other side Lulu placed the sphere into the hole next to the door as before. After the fire died down they walked through and entered the room ahead. They entered a chamber that was dimly lit there was a door on the far wall. "This is it Lulu that is the door to the chamber of the fayth" said the summoner "Lady Ginnem I shall wait here for your return" Lulu replied. Lulu watched as Lady Ginnem entered the chamber of the fayth. She waited what felt like hours before the door reopened and Lady Ginnem staggered through it sweat glistened on her face she was breathing heavily. She was out of breath. She looked at Lulu and smiled "I have been accepted I am now a summoner" She staggered over to Lulu and

Lulu took her arm and helped her to the temple entrance. She walked down the steps in front of the temple. She raised her staff and began spinning it then the ground below her began to shake and it ripped apart it sent dust everywhere. After the dust cleared there stood Lady Ginnem with an aeon beside her "this is Ifrit" Lady Ginnem said "The fayth entrusted me with him"


End file.
